


meet at my fingertips (just an inch from my lips)

by manzini (writtendlessly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Go Easy On Me, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Roleplay, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Subspace, Top Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane, boss/secretary roleplay specifically, im not tagging every damn thing like they have sex okay, okay the details now:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/manzini
Summary: Magnus Bane just wants to be a good secretary for his boss, Alec Lightwood, and Alec wants to see how far he can push him.(Or: TWI!Alec and TWI!Magnus try roleplaying, and Alec struggles to focus on his work when Magnus is so tempting and desperate.)
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 26
Kudos: 237
Collections: Valid Trans Magnus Fics (With a Focus on Spicy)





	meet at my fingertips (just an inch from my lips)

**Author's Note:**

> There's the use of 'pussy', 'cunt', and 'clit' to describe a trans man's genitals in this, as well as a lot of uses of 'slut' and some kinda degrading/humiliation-based dirty talk so be careful if these are things that bother you!! <3

"Here are the files you asked for, Mr. Lightwood."

Magnus comes up to stand next to Alec and leans over to place the stack on his desk carefully. His skirt is tight, and _short_ , and he has to move slowly in order to keep it in place and covering him. Alec doesn't even react, however, as he's busy staring intently down at his tablet. He's been like this since Magnus came into the room, his only movements being to occasionally tap or swipe on the screen. 

Alec hums in acknowledgment at Magnus' statement but otherwise doesn't pay him any attention. Without even looking at the folders, Alec demands, "Get me the Davis files too." 

Magnus nods and says, "Yes, sir." 

As he turns away from the desk to walk out of the room, he feels a light brush against his ass that makes him shiver. The gentle touch makes him all the more aware of the toy he has in him, shifting inside him with every movement. It's a good thing Alec isn't looking at him, because it's obvious how far gone he is already.

Magnus steps outside the room and leans against the wall for a moment, trying to get some composure back. They're barely ten minutes into this scenario and Magnus already wants to drop to his knees whenever he sees Alec. And the worst part (the _best_ part) is that Alec isn't even looking at him. He's fully enveloped in his businessman role that Magnus isn't completely sure Alec _isn't_ checking budgets and catering contracts while they play. Alec is usually so loving and sweet, even during their kinkiest sex, that his complete disregard for Magnus is intoxicating.

Magnus quickly grabs the last manila folder left and braces himself to go back in. He smooths down his white button-up shirt for no real reason, but doesn't bother trying to pull his skirt back down. As soon as he starts walking it'll slide back up again, and truthfully, he's hoping the lace edge of his panties will peek through and cause Alec to finally make a move. 

He walks back inside and approaches Alec’s desk, looking for a good place to put the documents. In his brief absence, Alec has spread out all the documents he previously brought across the large desk. As if able to read Magnus’ mind, Alec (who is _still_ not looking at him) gestures for Magnus to come around to the other side of the desk where Alec sits. 

“Put it there,” Alec says, voice low but neutral in tone, pointing to the farthest corner from Magnus. 

“Yes, sir,” Magnus replies, stepping backwards so that he can walk around to the other side again. 

“Stop,” Alec commands. Magnus freezes, though his heart pounds and he feels unsteady. “I didn’t say move, I said put the file over there.”

Alec sounds annoyed but he’s finally looking up at Magnus and his expression isn’t angry. He looks _hungry_ and Magnus knows that in order to reach that spot, he’s going to have to bend over the desk and stretch his whole body across the surface in front of Alec. 

Alec raises his eyebrows when Magnus just stares at him. The weight of Alec’s gaze has him frozen in place and so _unbelievably_ wet. Alec’s jaw tightens and he snaps, “ _Now,_ Magnus.”

Magnus is a good secretary (a _good_ _boy_ ) and he does what he’s told. He steps up to the desk again, and reaches for the spot, going up on his toes and stretching as far as possible to avoid the inevitable. When he can’t reach, he finally bends over the desk, resting most of his weight across the surface. 

As soon as the file lands on its intended spot, Alec’s hand comes to rest on Magnus’ upper thigh, right below the curve of his ass and the edge of his tight skirt. Alec’s hand is warm, and large, and the weight of it on his skin makes Magnus shudder. Alec shifts the position of his fingers so that his thumb dips down to Magnus’ inner thigh, and he squeezes.

Magnus almost expects praise for doing what Alec asked, but instead Alec says, “I shouldn’t have to ask you twice.”

Magnus shudders again, and he spares a brief moment to wonder if he’s going to end up soaking through the fabric of his skirt. He clenches around the toy in him and Alec must feel the movement of his muscles, because he chuckles quietly.

“Why were you so reluctant to bend over for me, when you’re clearly enjoying it?” Alec slides his hand up slowly, reaching the zipper on the back of Magnus’ skirt and toying with it. Magnus had specifically chosen a skirt that unzips from the bottom up for easier access, even if he blushed red throughout the whole checkout process. 

(And then again, when the package arrived and he had to try it on to see if it fit. The sight of himself in the mirror—socked feet and no shirt, tight skirt forcing his legs together—had him so turned on that he had a hand reaching under to rub against his clit before he even realized it.) 

Alec keeps playing with the zipper, unzipping it a tiny bit before pulling it back down again. Magnus squirms, one leg kicking up from the ground even if Alec is barely touching him.

Magnus doesn’t respond, so Alec continues, “Are you hiding something that you don’t want me to see?” 

Magnus manages to stutter out a breathy, “N- No.” 

Alec tuts, “If you’re lying to me, I won’t be happy.”

Magnus nods. He knows this, but even in the midst of a kinky scene like this he can’t bring himself to speak out loud about his wet panties, the toy that’s been teasing him but isn’t big enough to be satisfying, how much he wants ( _needs_ ) Alec’s cock. 

So he stays silent, and Alec unzips his skirt.

Alec gets halfway and stops, but the rest of the zipper is just covering the top of his ass and lower back, so he’s basically fully exposed to Alec. He runs a finger along the edge of Magnus’ panties, dipping slightly underneath the lace edge. 

“Is this what you were hiding? Your pretty panties?” Alec repeats his motion along the edge again, this time pulling the fabric away from Magnus’ skin and then letting it snap back. It barely feels like anything but Magnus moans softly at the implication of it.

Alec answers his own question, “No, I don’t think that’s it. I already know you dress up for me.”

Magnus presses his face into his left arm, still stretched out in front of him and gripping the edge of the desk. His cheek feels hot against his arm, and he’s thankful that the color of his skin prevents his flush from being too noticeable. 

“What are you hiding, then?” Alec asks, but Magnus barely registers it because Alec finally moves his hand lower and presses directly against the base of the toy. Magnus cries out and Alec presses again, a little harder. Magnus can’t control the way his hips shift down against the surface of the desk, even though the angle prevents any real friction on his clit. 

“Ah,” Alec pretends to be surprised. “Someone has been playing on the job. How long has this been there? All day? Have you been rocking in your chair, pretending it was me inside you, hoping I would call you in here?” 

When he doesn't reply, Alec pulls his hand away and says, “Answer me.”

Magnus shifts his hips again and cries out, “No!” 

“What did I tell you about lying to me?”

“Not- Not lying,” Alec rests a hand on him again but this time it’s directly on his ass. Magnus wants so badly for him to spank him, or press on the toy again, or _something_. “It’s not big enough to be you.”

Alec laughs. He brings his other hand up to squeeze and knead Magnus’ ass. 

“How would you know that?” 

Magnus knows because they've had sex so many times Magnus has lost count. But a secretary wouldn't know that about their boss, so he stays silent. Alec thankfully doesn't push for an answer, and instead goes on with his string of filth that has Magnus squirming and breathing heavy. 

"You didn't answer my other question, though," Alec continues. "Has this been in all day?"

Magnus makes a _mhmm_ noise but doesn't say anything. Alec slips his fingers back down Magnus' ass and around to his cunt, and Magnus moves his hips up off the desk so that Alec has room. Alec traces his fingers lightly up and down the wet fabric but not much else. Even without it being said, Magnus knows he's expected to stay still.

But on Alec's third pass, Magnus pushes down into his hand right when Alec reaches his clit. For a split second the pleasure is overwhelming and so, _so_ good, and then suddenly Alec's hand is gone and coming down hard on his ass.

Magnus jumps and moans out, "Alec- _Alexander_."

He expects another smack on his ass, but instead Alec's touch goes away completely. Magnus thinks he can hear the sound of Alec's chair rolling back, but it's hard to focus on anything except his own ragged breathing. The seconds tick by with no movement or sound and Magnus starts to whine, squirming against the desk but not daring to get up from it. 

When Magnus moans his name again, Alec finally speaks up. 

"What did you call me?" His voice sounds farther away than it did before, and slightly annoyed. Magnus realizes his mistake about five minutes too late.

"Sir," Magnus corrects. He turns his head to look in Alec's direction and he can see Alec lounging backwards in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. He looks pissed off (and sexy as fuck) and Magnus is stumbling over his words to get him to come back. "Sorry, sorry. _Sir_. I meant sir. Please, sir, I'm sorry."

"Hm, I think that mouth could be used for better things," Alec replies and Magnus nearly smiles. _Finally_ , he thinks, but he doesn't move until Alec tells him to do so. "C'mon then. If you can't remember my title at least you can make yourself useful."

Magnus nearly falls off the desk in his enthusiasm to get on his knees and finally get his mouth on Alec's cock. He gets back on his feet in front of Alec, but before he can kneel down Alec commands, "Turn around."

Magnus spins without even thinking about it and, in a split second decision, bends over to lean against the desk again. 

"Good boy," Alec says and Magnus can hear the smile in his voice. Despite how attractive the angry boss persona is, Magnus is still undeniably weak for Alec's praise. 

Alec hums and mutters under his breath as looks at Magnus, gripping his ass and thighs and moving him as he wishes. Magnus realizes that Alec is _inspecting him_ , and it's confirmed when Alec declares, "Good, but could be better."

Magnus isn't sure what exactly he is judging, but he's eager to get a good review nonetheless. Alec lets go of his ass and pushes his legs back together from where they spread wide, so that he can zip up the skirt again. Magnus feels disappointed that he's being re-dressed, but he doesn't complain. If he whines a little, then they both ignore it.

Once Alec is done, Magnus stands up again and Alec tells him, "On your knees."

Magnus drops to the ground so fast he winces at the pain that shoots through his knees. Alec's face softens suddenly, reaching out a hand to cradle Magnus' jaw.

"Are you okay?" Alec asks, his voice completely different from the commanding tone just a minute ago. "Do you want to summon a pillow?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I'm fine, dear."

Alec's concerned expression morphs into a mischievous one, mouth upturned on one side into a smirk, "Are you sure? You might be down there for awhile."

Magnus swallows and averts his eyes from Alec's suggestive grin. A small wave of his hand has a pillow flying in from the living room and Alec laughs, "At least it's not one of the cats' pillows."

Magnus sets the pillow on the ground and then kneels on it, and when he looks up Alec is staring down at him the way he was before.

"Tell me what you want," Alec says. He rolls his chair forward a bit so that Magnus can reach him. 

Without being given permission, Magnus leans forward to rest his cheek on Alec's thigh and look up at him. Alec's adoring look breaks through a bit before he reins it back in and puts his fingers in Magnus' hair. He tugs gently and repeats, "Tell me what you want, Magnus, or you won't get anything."

"You," Magnus exclaims. "Please, sir, I want you."

"You already have me," Alec replies, and Magnus can hear the underlying _I'm yours, I'm yours, forever I'm yours and you're mine_. "But what do you _want_?"

Magnus tries to look away but Alec angles his head up with his grip on Magnus' hair. He closes his eyes to avoid direct eye contact, so that he has enough confidence to say, "I want to suck your cock."

"Hmm, right answer," Alec's hand slides down from Magnus' hair to hold him by the jaw, and his other hand works at the button and fly of his dress pants. Magnus swallows, suddenly salivating at just the thought. When Alec's dick is out, his pants and underwear barely pushed out of the way, Magnus is on him in an instant.

Alec doesn't even chastise him for moving without permission, but he does grip his hair again to prevent him from actually getting his mouth around Alec. 

"Patience," Alec says, even as he's pressing the tip of his cock against Magnus' lips, rubbing against his cheek. Magnus keeps his mouth slightly open, tongue on display, and hopes Alec decides to stop teasing soon. 

Alec rubs his precome across Magnus' lips for a few more moments before gently pushing into his mouth. Magnus starts moving his tongue immediately and Alec groans as he keeps pushing in, careful not to go too far just yet. When Magnus starts shifting back and forth, trying to add suction, Alec pulls on his hair again.

"I didn't say you could move," Alec reminds him. Magnus stills completely, expecting Alec to move him where he wants. Instead, he tells Magnus, "Send my tablet to me."

It's a little strange doing magic with his mouth full and his thighs squeezing together in an effort to find some satisfaction. Magnus nearly hits Alec in the face with the tablet, but Alec just laughs a little and pets his hair down from where his fingers have messed it up.

"I've got some work to finish up," Alec explains as he begins swiping and tapping on his tablet again. Magnus swallows suddenly, heated at the thought of servicing Alec, but in a way that is so unsatisfactory for both of them. Alec breaks character a bit at the movement of his throat, shifting upwards into his mouth and letting out a small moan. But he comes back to himself quickly and says, "No moving."

Magnus stays as still as he can, even as saliva pools in his mouth and he wants to swallow it down. All of his senses are overloaded with _Alec_ —his taste, the heat of him on Magnus' tongue, his smell. Eventually he closes his eyes, leaning more on to Alec's leg, and just focuses on staying still, being good.

A few minutes later, Alec speaks again. (They both know Magnus can't do this for too long, for various reasons both physical and mental, but it still feels like hours have passed.)

"Good boy," Alec praises, gently moving Magnus' mouth off of him. Magnus blinks up at him slightly dazed, so Alec says, "Still with me?"

Magnus makes a positive noise, no verbal reply, but he shifts back onto his heels and the movement makes the toy inside him shift again, and he's jolted back into awareness, letting out a soft moan.

Alec puts his, _very_ wet, dick back into his pants and gestures upwards with two fingers, "Get up."

Magnus gets back to his feet shakily, feeling oversensitive and fucked out despite nothing happening yet. Even just the way his panties shift against him has him clenching, getting even wetter. Alec doesn't look completely unaffected, but he's still ridiculously put together and now fully dressed again. 

Magnus looks down at Alec where he's seated, awaiting his next request, but Alec just looks at his tablet and says, "Dismissed." 

Magnus freezes. He's surprised, definitely, but he feels the arousal wash over him like a wave. He's certain his magic must be reaching out, manifesting in some way further in the apartment. 

Alec looks up at him, eyebrow raised in a cocky way that makes Magnus want to drop to his knees again, and repeats, " _Dismissed_."

Once he's back in the hallway outside of the office, Magnus realizes he left the pillow he summoned at Alec's feet. 

They continue like this for another half hour. Alec calls Magnus in with some inane request and Magnus does it obediently, taking moments to press against his toy or squeeze his thighs together when he's outside of the room. He doesn't dare touch his clit, because he _knows_ he'll come from that and Alec didn't say he could yet. 

In between requests, Alec will frequently drop things on the ground and demand that Magnus picks them up. It's an obvious ploy to get Magnus to bend over, but Magnus does it every time instead of just crouching down. When he's bent over, Alec takes the opportunity to grope him, squeezing at his ass and rubbing fingers over his wet panties. The whole time he makes comments, as if he's talking about sports around a water cooler instead of Magnus' pussy.

"Hm, a bit better this time." "So hot, aren't you, baby?" "You must be _aching_ for it, but you don't deserve my cock yet."

This time, however, it goes a bit different. Magnus brings Alec the random object he requested and instead of immediately shoving it off the desk, Alec places it down gently and focuses his gaze on Magnus. 

"Get on the desk," Alec tells him. Magnus goes to turn around and bend over, but Alec stops him. "No, facing me. Legs open."

Magnus' skirt is tight so he can't really spread his legs that well, but he hops up on the edge of the desk and does his best. Alec stares at him expectantly, and Magnus shifts back and forth trying to hike his skirt up to get more room to move. Every movement draws his attention to his throbbing cunt and how wet he is, slick coating his inner thighs. 

Alec slides forward in his chair, angling himself down so that he's nearly eye level with Magnus' pussy. Alec doesn't ask, but Magnus can assume what he wants and he pulls his skirt up, trying to show off his wet panties. Alec unconsciously licks his lips at the sight, and he puts his hands on Magnus' knees to push them farther apart. 

Magnus moans, unable to stop himself from whining, "Sir, _please_."

"What is it Magnus? What do you need?"

Magnus thinks of Alec's earlier promise _tell me what you want or you won't get anything_ and through his embarrassment he manages to say, "Your fingers, your mouth, _anything_."

Alec presses a gentle kiss on his inner knee and Magnus groans. Alec chuckles, "You said my mouth, dear. Or do you want something more?"

"Touch me, please," Magnus' pleas become nearly incoherent, his words overlapping and barely finishing before he's making another desperate request. "On- in me, please, sir. I need it."

Alec smiles up at him, "In _where_ , Magnus?"

In a fit of desperation that will surely make him blush later, Magnus leans back on his hands, pushing his hips up as he mumbles, "In my pussy, _please_."

Through the feeling of shame is undeniable relief. He finally said it and now Alec will give him what he wants. 

Then Alec rolls backwards in his chair again.

Magnus whines, low and long. He wants to cry. Alec is leaning back in his chair and smiling at him adoringly but that's not what he _wants_ right now and the frustration makes hot tears prick at his eyes. 

"Show me what you want, love," Alec says. He reaches a hand down to rub at the bulge in his pants and gestures vaguely at Magnus. "Show me how you do it when you go home and think about me. About your boss using you like a slut, filling your needy cunt."

Magnus is momentarily confused before he remembers, _oh, right, the roleplay_. The whole scenario that Alec came up with is the reason he's even here, writhing on Alec's desk in a tight skirt. He's been on edge for so long he feels like he's going to come the second he touches himself, but he still moves his panties to the side and takes the toy out. He vanishes it with a wave of his hand and immediately gets to work.

After only a few seconds of Magnus roughly fingering himself with two fingers, Alec commands, "Go slow. Don't touch your clit, and _don't_ come."

Magnus nods, still fighting off the tears, but he slows down the movement of his hand. His free hand grips the edge of the desk and his shoulders curve forward, a mix of pleasure and embarrassment making him want to curl in on himself. 

"Open your legs, let me see."

Magnus spreads his legs as wide as he can go, his tight skirt still firmly zipped up but barely holding on. He moves his fingers slowly, the movement easy for how wet he is, and he quickly moves up to three fingers. 

"Please, please, please," Magnus begs, not even aware he's doing it. Even without any stimulation on his clit, and the general slow and unsatisfying movement of his fingers, he feels _so_ close. But Alec didn't say he could come, so he holds back as best as he can. 

Another minute goes by, and suddenly Magnus feels just a hair trigger away from coming so he bursts out, "Sir, please, I can't! I'm gonna come. Sir- Alec, please, I'm gonna-"

"Stop."

Magnus quickly moves his hand away, his entire body shaking with how close he was, how close he _is._ Alec slides forward again, coming closer than he was before. Magnus feels a tear slip out as Alec puts both hands on Magnus' thighs, spreading them apart as much as possible. He leans forward and blows hot air across Magnus' wet, throbbing pussy. And Magnus comes. 

The pleasure of his long-awaited orgasm washes over him in waves, causing him to shake and lose his grip on the desk. He falls backwards to lay back on the desk, pussy clenching around nothing and slick soaking his panties even more, the fabric clinging to him. Vaguely, he's aware of Alec rubbing his inner thighs back and forth, babbling encouragement about how beautiful Magnus is and how wet and messy his cunt is. Before Magnus can fully come down, Alec all but rips off his panties and puts Magnus' shaking thighs over his shoulders. 

"Ale _xander_ ," Magnus cries out, the second half becoming nearly a scream when Alec starts licking up his slick. 

Magnus feels like he's still riding the same orgasm from before as Alec eats him out enthusiastically, flicking his tongue inside as far as he can go and then sucking at his clit. Magnus can barely stay still because he's so oversensitive, and yet he slides forward on the desk to press his pussy more firmly against Alec's face. Alec barely falters, gripping both of Magnus' thighs for leverage and driving his tongue in quickly. 

After only a few minutes, Magnus already feels close and his back arches while his hands move to grip Alec's hair. Magnus thrusts up but Alec starts pulling away, drawing a whine from Magnus.

Alec moves backwards and lets go of Magnus' thighs so Magnus slowly sits himself up to look down at him. Alec's face is wet and shiny, evidence of Magnus' arousal marking him thoroughly. Magnus blushes at the sight, trying to close his legs slightly even though they're still propped up on Alec's shoulders.

"I gotta get my tie off," Alec says, which he mostly uses as an excuse to push Magnus' legs as far apart as possible again. He does undo his tie, however, and then looks up at Magnus. "Hands behind your back."

Magnus shudders, already knowing where this is going. The positioning is awkward because Alec is still in an office chair in front of him with Magnus' legs over his shoulders, but he reaches behind Magnus and ties his wrists together. He slips a finger under the fabric to check the tightness and asks, "Good?"

Magnus nods but Alec insists, "Answer me."

"It's good," Magnus answers, and then once he's talking again he finds it hard to stop. "So good, Alec, sir, please." 

Alec shushes him and gets back into his previous position, staring at Magnus' pussy with hunger in his eyes. Magnus wants to hide his face, or shove Alec back between his legs, or _something_ , but his hands are stuck behind him, palms on the surface of the desk to keep him upright. 

Magnus watches Alec and Alec watches Magnus' cunt, the anticipation making him clench around nothing and leak slick. His hips make small little upward movements that he's not even aware of, and Alec grins at the sight.

"Look at how wet you are," Alec says, and there's a touch of awe in his voice. "So desperate for someone to fill you up, aren't you?"

"Sir," Magnus whines.

"What would everyone say if they could see you like this, hm? A needy slut, so desperate to be fucked by your boss that you'll do anything. What if someone walked in right now?" Alec's voice is lower than Magnus has ever heard it before, and Magnus suddenly wonders how Alec is feeling. He's been pretending to be unaffected but has been visibly hard almost the whole time. 

Magnus doesn't have much time to think about it, however, because Alec stops talking and starts sucking at his clit again. This time it's unrelenting, the feeling of Alec's mouth and tongue over his clit overwhelming and bringing him close to coming almost immediately. Magnus' fingers claw at the desk behind him, desperately wanting to put a hand in Alec's hair and grind into his face. He tugs at the tie slightly and groans, annoyed and on edge, and Alec chuckles a bit from between his legs.

Magnus wants to be indignant that Alec is _laughing_ but he's too close to care, and when Alec slides two fingers into him and crooks them forward, Magnus is coming again. He cries out Alec's name, back arching and hips jerking forward. Alec prolongs his orgasm much longer than normal, continuously licking and thrusting his fingers, to the point where Magnus starts to squirm.

"It's too much, too much," Magnus says, his body trying to move towards and away from Alec equally. "Alec, I can't- It's too _much_."

Alec keeps going for another tortuous few minutes and then moves his mouth away, even if his fingers don't stop. 

"Are you sure? I think you can go one more time," Alec grins, licking Magnus' slick off his lips. He looks debauched—hair messy from the brief moment Magnus had his hands in it, face wet, the top buttons of his shirt undone, pupils blown wide. Magnus can only imagine how wrecked _he_ looks. 

Magnus loses himself to the feeling of Alec's fingers as he adds a third one, thrusting in and out of him with obscene wet noises. Magnus feels like he never came down from his orgasm at all and his whole body shakes as his cunt clenches around Alec's fingers, reluctant to let him slide out at all.

"You want it so bad, don't you?" Alec asks, occasionally dipping down to lick at where Magnus is stretched around him before pulling away. He avoids Magnus' clit entirely, but Magnus is almost thankful for it because he's not sure how much more he can take. "You're such a slut. Wearing a toy to work, bending over to show off your panties. You'd do anything to be fucked, wouldn't you?"

Alec brings his free hand to grip Magnus' waist, the feeling of his hand like a brand—hot and possessive. His fingers never slow down, fucking him at a nearly brutal pace, and Magnus is barely aware of what he's saying as he closes his eyes and a part of his mind starts to let go.

"Do you want my cock, baby? Do you want me to fill your messy cunt with come? Show everyone who you belong to?"

Magnus nearly sobs, " _please!_ "

"Since you asked so nicely," Alec says, but a vague, distant part of Magnus can tell that Alec is on edge too. Alec pulls his fingers out and wipes the slick on Magnus' skirt, moving back so he can stand up and maneuver Magnus so that he's bent over the desk again. 

Alec unzips his skirt fully and the fabric falls to the ground. He rubs his hands reverently over Magnus' ass and thighs, murmuring, "So beautiful, baby, and all mine."

Magnus feels floaty but aware enough that his need (and his magic) is simmering below the surface, reaching a peak as he hears Alec undo his pants and pull his dick out. He rubs the head of his cock against Magnus' cunt a few times and then in one smooth movement he slides in, groaning as he goes.

Alec bends over him as he does it, plastering his chest to Magnus' back. When he pauses, completely engulfed in Magnus' hot, soaking pussy, Magnus' hold on his awareness and magic breaks and he comes, harder than he can ever remember and completely untouched.

Alec's cock is hot and hard within him, Magnus clenching around him and moaning, tears flowing freely as he reaches the headspace that allows him to truly relax and let go. Alec is talking ("Fuck, babe, Magnus, you're so perfect. You're there, aren't you? God, I'm already close-") but Magnus focuses on the waves of pleasure washing over him and the feeling of Alec pulling out and thrusting back in forcefully.

Alec keeps babbling praise and Magnus' magic vanishes the tie around his wrists without either of them noticing, so that he can move his hands to either side of his head and Alec can lace their fingers together. On every thrust in, Alec grinds forward and squeezes Magnus' hand. 

It only takes a few more minutes before Alec's thrusts get shorter and faster, one hand coming down to grip at Magnus' hip, and then Alec is coming, grinding his hips forward to fuck his come further into Magnus' cunt. It feels like it lasts longer than usual, Magnus dripping wet with slick and come when Alec is finished. 

Alec finally stops moving, though his hips make small little jolts forward as he comes down from his orgasm. Alec says something, voice raising at the end so that Magnus can tell it's a question, but Magnus isn't coherent enough to understand or answer. 

At the lack of a response, Alec pulls out—even when Magnus whines in protest—and immediately Magnus can feel the way Alec's come leaks out of him. Alec watches, transfixed for a moment, and then the next thing Magnus is aware of is a cloth wiping gently over him, cleaning him.

Magnus floats in and out of awareness as Alec cleans him up as best as possible, and then moves Magnus to the couch in the office. Magnus lets out a small, happy sound at how soft the couch is, and even if he doesn't notice the words, Magnus can tell by the tone of Alec's voice that he said, "I love you."

When he starts coming back to himself, Alec is holding him and petting his hair, whispering praise and words of affection the whole time. Magnus feels damp and dirty and sore (in all the best ways) but the desire to take a bath is far less than his desire to cuddle with Alec a little bit longer. They're both half-dressed and disheveled, but Alec mutters, "rest, my love," and Magnus finds he doesn't care that much about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very inexperienced at writing smut, especially kinky stuff, so I hope it was enjoyable! As always, thanks to the Magnus discord for like... SO much inspiration and ideas for this. 
> 
> Title from Maisy Kay's song "Almost Touch Me" which is a good AU!Malec song.


End file.
